Diamond Heist
Diamond Heist is a heist that takes place in a privately owned skyscraper containing a jewel vault. It was stated by Overkill that this heist would be the most difficult in the game. The crew breaks into the Garnet building skyscraper with the intent of robbing Garnet's vault of its valuable jewels. The heist begins with the crew entering on one of the three floors needing to attach tablets to at least three different panels throughout the building in order to disable the building's security system. The player's presence is unknown, and if they are able to avoid the eye sight of the security guards, the crew can avoid conflict for the first phase of the heist. If the players are seen, or if they are heard firing their weapons, the alarm will sound and the police will arrive. Once the tablets are finished the lasers in front of the vault are disabled, at this point the alarm will sound if the players have remain unseen. Most of the time the vault doors will remain closed and the crew will have to find alternate ways to open it, although there is a small chance the crew's codes will work and the door will open, dramatically reducing the amount of time and effort needed to complete the heist. If the doors remain closed, the players must make hostage exchanges between the skyscrapers owner, Mr.Garnet, making various trades between the CFO and Garnet's son, Ralph. Once the hostage trades are completed, the codes will work and the vault will open. Players will then be able to finally remove the jewels from the vault and make their escape via a helicopter piloted by Bain. Objectives * Does not take place in every playthrough; depends on random variables (see walkthrough). Videos Trivia * Early screenshots show that the guards were going to wear the default white T-shirts, and that the sapphire cases would be necklace cases. ** Likewise, early screenshots and videos showed the level to be brightly lit with all the lights on. This was changed in the final version where most of the rooms are dark with no lights on or the lights being dim. * This was previously only available on the Hard and Overkill difficulty levels, but has since been patched to be available on Normal difficulty as well. * Many signs on desks have unusual names, they are the names of the top 200 players on Payday The Heist. One of the signs also reads, "Santa." * The vases in the vault are an exact replica of Ulf's vase in the office. It was created there because "so we could shoot it." If you break or shoot one of the vases then the player will say something about how it is worth it to steal Garnet Group's diamonds and break their expensive vases. * When having to lead the CFO to the roof, their is a possible glitch where the CFO continues moving forward without the need of being told by any players. * When stealing the diamonds, sometimes a character will say, "Gotta catch 'em all," referencing the Pokémon theme "Gotta Catch 'em All." * After Bain throws the CFO through the roof, sometimes a character will say, "Yipee ki-yay, motherfucker!", referencing John McClane's famous line in Die Hard, and Hans Gruber's somewhat similar fate where he falls from the highest floors of the Nakatomi Tower onto the streets below. * If you are going for the "Are You Ready Yet?" achievement, on the seventh trip, Bain will say " There, you've gotten your trophy, now get in!". He will say this even if you are playing on Normal difficulty (the achievement states that it has to be done in Hard or Overkill). * If you get spotted while you're still in the process of hacking an alarm box. It will still be 100% completed when you finish. * There are several portraits of Sonja Kinski, the face model of Zoey from Left 4 Dead. * Getting the big diamond in diamond heist makes the character say "My precious!" * Even though your teammates have flashlights attached to their weapons, the flashlight does not appear for the player to use. * The DJ at the party will occasionally announce the name of the next requester for the upcoming music piece. The names the DJ says are from the list of 200 players that have gotten their name in the game. * During the stealth portion of the heist, if you go onto the roof and go next to the skylight where the party is located, you can shout at the civlians to get down and they will comply. This won't cause the stealth to fail and is most likely a bug. * The songs that are played at the party are all original songs by the game's composer Simon Viklund. These songs originally had no relation to Payday. * When the crew successfully disables the second security box during the stealth portion, Bain will comment that he sees the CFO at the party. Despite Bain's comment, the CFO is never at the party. * Garnet Group is the name of the company that the crew infiltrates and robs from. Their logo can be seen on a few boxes in PAYDAY 2 during the Jewlery Store heist, hinting that the company may distrubte their jewelry to stores. Gallery DiamondHeist crashed party.jpg DiamondHeist pistol whip.jpg DiamondHeist atrium2.jpg DiamondHeist rooftop.jpg DiamondHeist red button door.jpg DiamondHeist birthday banner.jpg DiamondHeist atrium.jpg DiamondHeist CFO dead.jpg Diamond Heist map.jpg Category:Diamond Heist Category:PAYDAY 1